Life Not Remembered
by Hafae a.k.a. Hufflepuffer242
Summary: The sequel to How He Came to be. Rated PG-13, just incase. It follows Nallie (Lock WILL show up) when she is 25 in 1998, 18 years after Lock died.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing you hears me, nothing!

A/N: Okay, so I restarted this since I revamped HhCtb. It's going to follow Nallie but Lock will be in the story. Trust me!

Oh, and some important things to know: Set in 1998, Nallie is 25 years old, and Lock has been dead for 18 years (he was 12 when he died). You can do the math if you want.

Chapter One: The Dream

A light whispering wind blew from the fog. It sounded oddly like a voice calling out to Natalie.

'_Nallieeee… Nallieeee……_'

The icy blue fog surrounding Natalie was smothering and bitter. She held her arms against her sides, feeling the need to protect herself. Natalie couldn't even see her hand in front of her face because the fog was so thick.

'_Nallieee… Nallieeeee……_'

Spinning around, everything was suddenly clear from the fog. Natalie stood outside by Destin Bridge, the very bridge that had haunted her dreams since she was 7 years old. She looked around in confusion and fear.

'_Hello Nallie_.' An old haggard woman appeared behind Natalie and startled her with this statement.

"Don't call me that! My name is Natalie." Natalie was almost in tears at hearing the name. "Who are you? Why am I at **this** place!?"

'_You know who I am. Your brother didn't know who I was, but you do. I know you do. And you're here because you won't accept it._' The old woman looked grim.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Go away!" Natalie was now in tears, just begging for the old woman to leave her alone.

'_You must accept it Nallie! It's important that you do for he who crossed sunk to eternal darkness, never to be found. If you don't accept fate, you will sink just like he did! _' The old woman stared down at Natalie with seriousness.

"You're insane! Go away!! Let me be alone…." Natalie sunk to her knees racked with sobs. The old woman grabbed Natalie's arm tightly.

'_He who crossed sunk!! You must accept it! He who crossed sunk into-'_ Natalie ripped her arm away and ran across the bridge. She collapsed in the middle in sobs. She squeezed her eyes shut and didn't open them again.

A/N: Is this chapter giving everybody Déjà vu or is it just me?


	2. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One

Chapter Two: The Beginning

"Natalie? Sweetie? You need to wake up now." The young man that was whispering to Nallie, now called Natalie, caressed her cheek lovingly. His light brown hair hung down over his tanned face. Natalie moaned and stuffed her face deeper into her pillow. "Natalie"

"Guhhhhaa" Natalie screamed and bolted up, smacking right into her surprised and concerned husband leaning over her. She rubbed her head in pain while her husband, Jak Spinott, looked at her confused. Noticing his look, Natalie blushed.

"Are you okay" Natalie grinned sheepishly and nodded her head. Jak raised his eyebrow and nodded back.

"It was just a weird dream." He stood up, still staring oddly at her, and left the room. Nallie got up and dressed casually, but nicely, for today was the first day with her new psychiatrist.

Natalie had been seeing a psychiatrist since she was 15, when she had her first breakdown. It had happened when she was being taunted by the school bullies. They just happened to do this during Egg Fridays at school, which was the morning they had eggs for breakfast. Everybody attended Egg Friday. Natalie just couldn't take anymore pressure and she stuffed the eggs on her plate into their faces. Covered in goo, they were shocked by her unusual actions. Then she jumped up and pummeled them, all while the rest of the school just watched in fascination at the tiny girl. She was suspended and had to attend counseling. Normally Nallie would have been expelled, except her memories were suppressed and they suspected that had to do with the sudden outburst.

Once Nallie was completely dressed and had her morning coffee, she left in silence. The ride to the doctors' office in her expensive red car took a good 20 minutes. Nallie casually walked right past the glaring receptionist, whom she had come to know and hate. Nallie finally stopped in front of a door with a plaque that read 'Dr. Lincoln'. She waltzed right in with out knocking.

"Oh my! I didn't know anyone was here." The young woman who said this had a smile on her face, with a hint of a startled demeanor. She was tall and thin, with short brown hair. Nallie just nodded in response and immediately lay down on the brown leather couch. "So, who are you?"

"Natalie Spinott. I've been coming for 10 years, I've gone through 11 unsuccessful shrinks, and you're going to fail just like the others." Nallie said this routinely with no emotion. Lincoln just raised her eyebrow and scribbled a bit on her paper.

"Okay. I see on your file that you started when you were 15?" Nallie just looked at Lincoln annoyed.

"I know all of this. Can we just get through this session?" Lincoln nodded, slightly taken aback at Nallie's unexpected rudeness.

"Sooo, has anything happened that I should know about?"

"I saw my brother die when I was 7. He was only 12. According to the docs, I repressed all of the memories. I don't remember what happened." Lincoln nodded sadly and scribbled some more on her clip board. Nallie just stared into space, ready to fall asleep.

"Have you ever tried regression therapy?" Nallie looked over confused. Lincoln noticed this change in emotion.

"What?"

"Regression therapy. To put it simply, I hypnotize you and ask you questions." Nallie scrunched her nose a bit.

"No. I'm not paying a shrink to play mind games with me."

"Yes, I realize that but we may-"

"No. And I believe it is now time for me to leave." Nallie abruptly stood up and walked out the door. Looking at the clock, Lincoln couldn't believe that their whole hour was up.

"How in the world…."

A/N: I realized this morning that I needed to update badly. Sorry it's so short. Oh, and I'm NOT going to say everything is accurate about the psychiatry and regression therapy. I could be wrong!


	3. The Seance

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one.

Chapter Three: The Séance

Nallie drove with the radio blaring out the car windows. The annoying DJ talked a bit after the song was over and introduced the next one he was going to play.

"Hey all you cats out there! Or should I say black cats! That's right, Halloween is only a week away and we're taking requests LIVE for the rest of the week! So call in to me, The Pak-man and tell me your favorite Halllllloween hit!"

Glaring at the radio, Nallie picked up her cell phone. She dialed it carefully. It rung and the DJ picked up.

"You're talking to The Pak-man! What's your name?"

"Natalie Spinott."

"Well, hey-a Natalie! What can I, The Pak-man, play for you?"

"You can shut the hell up! Halloween is a demented holiday so you can shove your stupid crap up YO-"

"Well! She's not a happy camper! Next caller-" Natalie hit the radio in anger. It sputtered and turned off. Anger coursed through her veins. She counted to ten and swerved off onto a side road.

The drive through the woods calmed her a bit. Red maple trees lining the road cast shadows and splotches of sunlight poured through. Before she knew it, the road ended and she pulled off onto another dirt road. Only God knew where she was.

Looking around bewildered, Nallie pulled onto the shoulder of the road. She carefully stepped out of her vehicle. Through the trees Nallie could see a large house off in the distance. She'd be able to find directions there.

After the short trek though the woods, Nallie arrived at the house. It was a large white manor with a large wrought iron gate surrounding it. The sailing ship weather vane atop the house stood eerily still. Off to the side of the house was an unkempt cemetery over-grown with flora. A small part of the cemetery consisted of small tombstones wishing farewells to pets of the past. Sitting on the edge of the roof was a large raven, glaring down at Nallie. She shivered.

Boldly, Nallie walked up to the large front doors. She beat the door knocker with little enthusiasm. The door creaked open with a young women peeking though the crack. She squealed and pulled the door all the way open.

This young woman was wearing a dainty pink and white dress and in her right hand was a pink parasol. Her brown hair was done up in a messy bun. Her pale complexion made her look sick.

"Wait one moment." She dashed out of Nallie's view for a moment, only to return with another young woman the same age. This young woman had black hair and was dressed in a fine red dress. It was this young woman that spoke next.

"Why hello. We were wondering when you'd be arriving."

"I was just…. Wait. Did you say you were expecting me?" Nallie looked back and forth and the ladies in bewilderment. The brown haired women nodded in delight. "But, I just-"

"Yes, yes. Now come in or else we'll be late for the séance." The black haired woman took Nallie's hand and pulled her into the house. A gaunt man strode towards them coming out of a nearby hallway. He had a noose loosely tied around his neck and there was a gleaming ax in his right hand.

"Ladies, we must make it up to Madame Leota in time if we do not want to make her angry." He gave a crooked smile.

"Of course, but see this young lady that we have here? She finally arrived." The gaunt man gave the black haired woman a look. She gave him a look back.

"Well, Madame Leota will be pleased to hear that. Come. We are headed to the séance circle." He beckoned Nallie with his free hand. The black haired women let go of Nallie's hand and the gaunt man took it into his. They led her along dark corridors in the house until they arrived in a lit room.

In the room sat a large round table with a throne-like chair seated at the head. The raven from the roof of the house sat on back of the chair, still glaring at Nallie. Seated around the table were a few others.

A round man in an upscale suit sans the trousers sat in one chair. In another chair sat a stately woman with red hair in an orange dress. A dignified man sat next to her in a suit with a blue bowtie. A portly woman with bright red hair and a bright pink dress took the last seat. This left four empty chairs not including the large chair at the head of the table.

Nallie, the gaunt man, the brown haired woman, and the black haired woman all sat in the empty chairs. Nallie was reluctant but the portly woman smiled happily at her, calming her nerves. These peculiar occupants of the table were making her tense. Just as she was calming down, the lights in the room went out and all the candles lit at once.

The large crystal ball on the center of the table glowed eerily. Nallie gazed at it anxiously waiting for something to happen. A well-built woman swooped into the room slamming the door shut, causing Nallie to jump out of her skin. She assumed the well-built woman was Madame Leota.

Madame Leota was imposing and her bangles clinked together with every move she made. She had every appearance of a medium.

"Who is it that joins the circle uninvited?" She said this out loud, towards the raven perched on her chair. It cawed menacingly. Mme Leota turned towards Nallie with interest.

"It's her Madame Leota." The gaunt man told her. Mme Leota's eyes gleamed slightly before she turned towards her chair. In one swoop, she sat gracefully down. She closed her eyes and started saying her incantations.

"Rap on a table; it's time to respond; Send us a message, from somewhere beyond!" The others at the table promptly closed their eyes and joined hands. Nallie conformed to the group. Mme Leota repeated this over and over. Nallie peeked up for a moment. The gaunt man squeezed her hand as if to tell her not to look. She closed her eyes shut again.

"Rap on a table; it's time to respond; Send us a message, from somewhere beyond! Who is it we shall call on?" Mme Leota directed this question towards the group. The group responded in chorus. Nallie didn't even realize she was talking too.

"Lock," was all they said. Mme Leota started chanting again.

"It's time to respond Lock; our reason is clear; Send us your message, let it appear!" Nallie looked up abruptly at the message Leota just sent. She tried to let go of her partner's hands, but they held on tight. Everyone at the table started chanting.

"It's time to respond Lock; our reason is clear; Send us your message, let it appear!"

Ripping her hands out of the others, Nallie dashed out of the room as quickly as possible. She ran through the house at top speed, making it outside and to her car in what seemed to be seconds. Nallie pulled her car door opened and drove in which ever direction took her away from the manor as fast as possible.

A/N: I can't say that I didn't enjoy writing this chapter. Yes, I know Leota is in the crystal ball, but it made much more sense to Nallie if she had a body.


	4. The Message

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one.

Chapter Four: The Message

Candle light burned through the crack of Lock's eyes as he wearily opened them. The only thing he remembered was keeling over in the middle of a very amusing prank. He, Shock, and Barrel had planted a very large spider inside the Mayor's hat and he hadn't taken it very well. Just as the Mayor's head was spinning rapidly, an odd sensation had overcome his thoughts and he passed out.

"Ooohh, he's so cute!" Lock sat up and noticed the young woman that had commented. She was portly with vivid red hair and an equally vivid pink dress. All around the table Lock was sitting on were unusual people. At the head of the table sat an imposing, well-built medium. It only took seconds for Lock to realize what had happened.

"We have called you young Lock. You must fix what was broken long ago." The medium said this with a mystical quality. Lock narrowed his eyes to slits, a plan already formed in his mind.

"If you don't send me back to Halloween Town, I'll curse your lives forever more!" If Lock could convince them that he could actually do some damage, they'd send him home.

"Oh hush up. Our lives are already gone, so fix what must be fixed." It was the red haired woman that said this. Lock spun facing her.

"Send me back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" The elegant red haired woman that sat before Lock moments before morphed into a hideous gorgon in seconds.

"Holy!" Lock stumbled back in surprise. He fell off the table and into the lap of the brown haired woman. She caught him easily and wrapped her arms around his little 12 year old body. "Let me go!"

"Not until you fix it!" The brown haired woman said sternly. He just struggled more.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"You mean you don't know?" The round man finally spoke up. They all looked at each other for a moment before finally looking up at the medium.

The stately man promptly asked, "Why doesn't he know, Madame Leota?"

Mme Leota focused her eyes on Lock.

"Upon dying, young Lock was wiped of his memory. That is the consequence of entering a holiday." Lock stopped squirming and looked straight into Leota's eyes.

"Memory?"

"Yes. Only you Lock can open your own memories and fix what is broken." The brown haired woman let go of Lock and vanished into thin air. Everyone followed her example. Mme Leota's head reappeared in the large, glowing crystal ball. Her eyes were shut and she was humming in trance.

After leaving the manor, Lock found himself in the middle of the woods. There was a familiarity to the area. He ambled around trees and seemed to be going in circles until he found the edge of the trees. On this edge of the woods where Lock stood was a small park. Lock's mind blurred momentarily as a faint memory passed in front of his eyes.

_The girl hanging upside down haphazardly on the top bar of the jungle gym was Macy. Her long, jet black hair hung limply around her face. The boy sitting next to Macy's legs was Mervin, who sat there with an air of boredom surrounding him. His short, choppy blonde hair was hanging loosely around his face._

"_Thanks for joining us Lock. Took you long enough." Macy snapped this in her usual fashion, but it wasn't as lethal sounding as usual. Mervin just nodded in agreement._

"_My sister-" Lock started but Mervin took the opportunity to interrupt._

"_You're too easy on your sister. You should have just ditched her." Mervin said this while grinning, but Lock just retorted with a glare. He couldn't help it if he had a soft spot for his sister._

The memory abruptly ended and Lock shook his head. So he had a sister. And two best friends. That was a start.

"I guess this means I should find them."

"Who're you talking to?" A young girl inquired as she approached Lock. He looked at her taken aback.

"You can see me?"

"Well duh."

A/N: Ok, slightly harder chapter to write. I'll update as fast as possible.


	5. The Bridge

Disclaimer: Don't own diddly squat! Except for my loverly NBC book that says how the movie was made and such. But that's it, I swear!

Chapter Five: The Bridge

"What the hell?" The girl facing him raised an eyebrow questioningly. Lock just looked around trying to get his bearings.

"Dude, are you ok? First you're talking to yourself and then you ask—"

Lock interrupted with a quick, "Who are you?" The girl raised her eyebrow once again.

"I think I should be the one to ask that question. Who are you?"

"I'm Lock. I'm looking for—" The girl squeed in a very high pitch. Lock covered his ears, waiting for her to stop. Noticing, the girl yanked his hand away from his ear.

"You have to be kidding! I can't believe you said that. That is so morbid! Oooohh, you're even dressed like him!" The girl's subtlety was starting to get on Lock's nerves.

"Shut up! Tell me _where_ the hell I am." The girl giggled a bit more impishly.

"Well, you're minutes away from Destin Bridge, _Lock._" Familiarity once again flared in Lock's mind. Perhaps this was where he had to go….

"Take me there." The girl saluted him enthusiastically before trotting off into the opposite direction. Lock followed.

They soon came upon a large open, wooden bridge painted brightly with oranges and reds. Browning leaves skittered and scattered across in the light breeze, scratching the wood endlessly. Shivers went up Lock's spine in a playful manner. He couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.

"Isn't it creepy? I love it here!" Lock looked warily at the girl.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does. Legend and mystery are the epitome of feeling around this bridge. It gives me the shivers!" She rubbed her arms with a wide grin on her face.

"What do you mean by legend?"

"I mean, well. Huh…. It's hard to say. I'll start at the beginning. A long time ago an old witch—" Memories flared in Lock's mind, blocking out all feeling and surroundings.

_Stories shrouded Destin, making it an eerie place to be. Many people have died from jumping and falling off the bridge. The only bodies to never be found were the ones that occurred on Halloween. That was a mystery in itself. People said the bridge was cursed. The curse was supposedly set by the old witch in the woods after her husband fell into the river on Halloween night and died._

"--no one ever saw Jay Cee again. He ran away out of fear that Marcy was going to murder him. She almost did too! She got this close," the girl held the tips of her fingers together to show how close, "with a big rusty knife before Jay got away. They say Jay Cee's sister Jenny put her up to murdering him. I've always wondered about it…. So what do you think?" Lock snapped out of his reverie.

"Uh huh…."

"Yeah, deep story isn't it? It's urban legend around here. Although I know it happened because my best friend's boyfriend's cousin lives next door to the only other witness of the death, Lock's friend Novalee." Her eyes brightened considerably at the thought of being that close to a mystery.

"What murder?" The girl's face fell considerably.

"Weren't you listening? And besides, how do you now know? You're dressed like him for Pete's sake." Finally fed up, Lock started to storm over the bridge. The girl grabbed his arm before he even set foot on the bridge.

"I wouldn't cross if I were you!" There was an edge to her voice, her eyes clouded and slightly crossed.

"Why?"

"Because he who crossed sunk into eternal darkness." The mere sentence sent shivers up Lock's back and goose bumps formed over his arms. The light wind flared and died down just as suddenly, as if it didn't at all.

"What did you say?" The girl's eyes no longer looked misty and she sounded fine when she replied.

"Because it's bad luck. Everyone knows that." Lock gave her a look, shook his head, and continued onto the bridge.

"I can take you to Novalee if you want!" Lock stopped in his tracks. The name Novalee did nothing for his memory, but it was a start.

"Ok."

A/N: Okkkk….. Still have no clue where the heck I'm going….. I'll get back to you on it with another chapter that actually gets us somewhere…….


End file.
